


Reddie at it's Finest.

by HearMyWords



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyWords/pseuds/HearMyWords
Summary: An assortment of Reddie (Richie Toizer and Eddie Kaspbrak) oneshots which will mostly be light hearted but hey,,,pain is inevitable.





	Reddie at it's Finest.

Richie and Eddie had been going out for two months now. At first it had been--well, awkward. But there was no way around that when you lived in a town where liking a boy got you lynched faster than a black man singing the blues while dancing the border into Mississippi.

And at two months in Richie found his nickname that the loser's teased him with coming to fruition.

Him and Eddie were on his couch, tonguing and feeling eachother up like any respectable pair of teenage boys do after being in a room alone together for more than five minutes while dating. And they were enjoying it too.

Then it happened...

"I love you." Richie breathes into Eddie's mouth before making to dive back in. Much too excited by the growing pressure he feels against him as Eddie continues to straddle his lap and boys hormones do what boys hormones do best.

Eddie rears back however, arms still laced around his boyfriend's neck but his face twisted.

"What?"

"What?" Echoes Richie. His heart dropping like a dime off the Empire State Building.

"What did you say?" Eddie asks, his face pink and his lips kiss swollen red.

Richie stares for a solid minute before deciding to carefully admit the truth to his sweetheart. After all, communication is key in any relationship.

"I drugged you." He blurts, eyes wide.

" _What_."

"I slipped roofies in your soda."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any ideas/prompts? Doesn't have to be all fluffy, I'll take angst fam. Go ahead. Try me.


End file.
